


it's quiet study time

by sneakygeit



Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [6]
Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Puppy Play, a thought for next time..., i think he needs more tags on that collar, maybe? - Freeform, so that they can playfully/humiliatingly jingle with every move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/pseuds/sneakygeit
Summary: sigh. i was aiming for some gentle D/s (gmd? a male equivalent of gentle femdom because it's perfect for them. i mean, a LOT of D/s is perfect for them, but we need more gmd!!! just... humanity in general) but it came out a little bit more desperate and degrade-y. just a smidge. the good type of degrade-y so i'm not complaining. i'll figure out something else for that good soft D/s some other time!
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	it's quiet study time




End file.
